Pranks in the Past
by Mitsuki Ashya
Summary: Due to a prank gone wrong, Fred, George, Ron, and Hermione get sent back to the past. 20 years into the past, to be exact. The four of them encounter the Marauders back when they were 5th years, the same age as Ron and Hermione. What will happen when the
1. It began with a 'Prank'

A/N: Hi, this is my second attempt at a fanfic. Please R&R!

Summary: Due to a prank gone wrong, Fred, George, Ron, and Hermione get sent back to the past. 20 years into the past, to be exact. The four of them encounter the Marauders back when they were 5th years, the same age as Ron and Hermione. What will happen when the Marauders challenge them to a 'Battle of Pranks'? (Slightly AU. Fred and George are still in school)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that JKR created (obviously, because JKR created them).

* * *

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY!" Hermione's voice pierced through theCommon Room like a bullet.

"Shh! Hermione, you'll blow our cover!" Fred hissed from behind a sofa.

"What, pray tell, are you doing hiding behind the sofa?" She lifted an eyebrow and waited for their answer.

"Pranking Ron!" Came the prompt reply.

Hermione rolled her eyes and tried to look stern while stifling a giggle. _It's hard to stay mad at Fred and George, no matter how manydung bombs they put in mybag._

"Hey, wait! That's right, you did putdung bombs in my bag!"

"Uh oh.." Fred muttered.

"Erm... sorry?"

"'Sorry' isn't going to cut it! Do you know how LONG it took me to get that smell out of my bag? I mean, I could have spent all that time doing something useful!"

"Like what?" George asked innocently.

"Like _studying_! Something that _neither_ of you two have _ever_ done in your life!"

"Hey, you don't know that!" Fred said defensively just as George said, "Who told you?"

Just then, Ron stumbled through the portrait hole.

"Erm, Hermione, you might want to move over here."

"Why?"

"Hey, Hermione!" Ron grinned and started walking toward her, stepping on several suspicious packages.

**_BANG!_**

"That's why..." That was the last thing Hermione heard before her vision went dark and she slipped into unconciousness.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it was so short. I'll write the next chapter as soon as I get some reviews. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

Thank you!

** Mitsuki Ashya**


	2. An Unexpected Encounter

**A/N: Yay! I got reviews! This chapter is dedicated to Pussin Boots and Spencer'sbabe. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or any of the HP characters. **

* * *

"Hermione?" Hermione opened her eyes blearily and was greeted with the sight of Ron bending over her with an anxious expression on his face.

She blinked a few times and sat up. As she looked around, she realized that they were in the Entrance Hall.

"Ron? Why are we in the Entrance Hall?"

"I dunno. The last thing I remember is stepping on something and… Hey, where's Fred and George?"

Hermione looked around herself and caught sight of the twins.

"Over there."

"OY! Fred! George!" Ron called out to them.

The twins sat up quickly and looked around themselves. They looked at each other and blinked in confusion.

"Erm… what happened?"

"We were hoping you would know. After all, it was your prank." Ron said.

"What was the prank _supposed _to do?" Hermione asked them.

"Erm, I forgot…" George looked almost ashamed of his twin.

"What did the packages look like?"

Ron scrunched up his face in concentration. "Uh, there were two different kinds. One of them was purple with yellow stripes –"

"That one is supposed to make you sprout feathers." Fred interrupted.

" –and the other one was blue with green polka dots." Ron finished.

The twins froze.

"What?" Hermione asked, looking at them suspiciously.

"That prank hasn't been tested yet." George said worriedly.

"Oh no…" said Fred nervously.

"What? What do you mean 'oh no'?"

"Erm… The blue and green polka dotted one was a new idea that we came up with. It was supposed to make you travel back in time."

"Not too far back in time," Fred said quickly, catching the horrified look Hermione was giving them. "Just a minute or two.."

"At least, that's how it was _supposed _to work." George finished.

"I think we had better see Dumbledore about this," Hermione said uncertainly.

"Yeah, I mean, who knows how far we went back in the past. There were an awful lot of blue packages." Ron continued.

They all agreed and set off to see Dumbledore.

When the four came upon the stone gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's office, Hermione stopped abruptly.

"What's wrong?"

Hermione turned to the others and said timidly, "Do any of you know the password?"

Ron groaned and Fred smacked his head. George, on the other hand, grinned and pulled out the Marauders Map.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!" He said and tapped the parchment with his wand.

"It says here that the password is 'Chocolate Frog'." As soon as he said the password, the gargoyle sprang to life and jumped aside.

"Come on! What are you waiting for?" Hermione tried to pull them onto the moving staircase, but George wouldn't budge.

"Hey, Hermione, wasn't Harry's dad's name James Potter?" He asked her, with a funny expression on his face.

"Yes." She replied impatiently. "Why?"

He showed her the map and she gasped. "Th-that's impossible! James Potter is –"

"Yes?" Came a curious voice from behind her. "I'm what?"

Hermione whirled around and came face-to-face with James Potter. She gave a tiny "oh!" and fainted as the full meaning of their encounter hit her.

* * *


	3. Stuck in Time

**A/N: Erm... heh, I kinda made a mistake (actually 2 mistakes) , but thanks to Pussin Boots and Marguerita, I fixed it. Thanks you two!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP.. stop rubbing it in.. -goes off in a corner and cries-**

* * *

As Hermione slowly drifted back into consciousness, she could hear Dumbledore talking to the Weasleys. She sat up and winced at the pain that coursed through her arm. Looking around herself, she could see that she was in the Hospital Wing, along with…

"Lupin? Remus… Lupin?" She whispered to herself, not quite believing what she was seeing. Then she remembered what had happened earlier on, before she passed out.

"It can't be… Can it? Oh my god! I have to talk to Dumbledore!" Hermione jumped out of bed and quickly threw aside the curtains that were surrounding her and Remus' beds.

The talking stopped abruptly as the Weasleys and Dumbledore caught sight of Hermione.

"Well, you must be Miss Hermione Granger," Dumbledore's eyes merrily. "The Weasleys have told me all about you. However, they have not explained to me why you four are here and wearing Hogwarts robes. It appears that you four are in 5th year and…"

He was cut off as Fred and George made indignant sounds of protest.

"We, meaning George and me, are in our 7th year of school, not 5th." George nodded in agreement.

"I am sorry, but I was under the impression that you are no older than 15 years of age." Now that Hermione looked more closely, it _did_ appear that they were younger. It looked as though she and the twins were the same age.

"What happened?" Both Fred and George were looking at Hermione and obviously expecting an explanation to why they suddenly un-aged 2 whole years.

"Well, maybe if Miss Granger would care to explain what happened to you four, we might be able to figure that out." Dumbledore looked at Hermione and listened carefully as she started to explain.

Suddenly, she stopped as she remembered that Remus was just behind the curtain. Quickly, she cast a silencing charm. Hermione then took a deep breath and asked Dumbledore a question.

"Professor, what year is this?"

"It is the year 1975," Dumbledore obviously was puzzled by the question, but allowed Hermione to continue.

"Well, you see, Professor, my birthday is September 19, 1981. Ron's birthday is March 1, 1980. Fred and George's birthday is April 1, 1978." Hermione paused, waiting for Dumbledore's reaction. Dumbledore, however, merely indicated that she should continue.

"Where we come from, it is the year 19**95**. As you have probably already figured out, we are from the future." Hermione winced at the sound of her own words. They didn't even sound believable to her own ears. She quickly looked at Dumbledore.

"I see," Was all Dumbledore had to say.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Dumbledore finally spoke up.

"I suppose you are wondering if I can send you back." He caught sight of their hopeful expressions and sighed regretfully. "Unfortunately, at the moment I have no idea how to do that."

"So, you mean to say, that we're stuck _here_?" Ron said unexpectedly, making them all jump.

Fred, George, and Hermione all gazed at him in horror as they realized that he was, in fact, speaking the truth.

Dumbledore looked upon them apologetically.

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

* * *

**A/N: Btw, the mistakes were:**

1. Ron is with them in the past, but Hermione mentioned HARRY's birthday. Harry is not with them, why should she tell DD Harrys birthday when DD doesn't know him yet?

2. Don't you think they behave a little bit mature for FIVE years old? I quote: "...my birthday is September 19, 1981..." "...Where we come from, it is the year 1985...

3. You get your Hogwartsletter when you are 11. So Harry is the youngest of the Trio. Hermione was born in 1979. Ron's birthday is on 1.March 1980

**(And I meant to change Hermione's birthyear. In the beginning, I believe that I mentioned that this would be slightly AU.. For my story purposes, Hermione needed to be the youngest of the trio (meaning Harry, Ron, and Hermione), but you won't see why until later on in the story)**


	4. Old People and New Names

_"Where we come from, it is the year 19**95**...weare from the future."_

_

* * *

"So, you mean we're stuck here?" __

* * *

_

_"Yes, I'm afraid so."_

* * *

Hermione sat, stunned by Dumbledore's words. She had thought that, for sure, Dumbledore would have the solution to all their problems. 

"Professor Dumbledore! I'm sorry, but I must insist that you leave. This young lady needs rest to recover from her injury!" A slightly younger Madam Pomfrey bustled in and led Hermione back to her bed.

"Ah, yes! Well then, I must bid you a good night's rest and I'll see you in the morning." As Dumbledore turned to leave, Ron quickly asked,

"Erm… Professor, what is the time and date?"

"It is currently 8:00 p.m. September 4, 1975. Oh! And I'm assuming that you are all in Gryffindor, am I right?" All four of them nodded dumbly. "Well, that's excellent! I'm sure our current Gryffindors will be simply delighted to add four more to their number. Good night." And with that, he turned and left the Hospital Wing.

"Here, drink this." Madam Pomfrey handed Hermione a potion.

Without saying anything, Hermione quickly downed the potion and settled herself in her bed. As she drifted off to sleep, she heard a slight rustling sound and a voice saying,

"Hey, Moony. How are ya?"

* * *

"Hey, wake up! It's morning!" Hermione barely had time to open her eyes before three pillows hit her.

She managed to cry out an undignified "Hey!" before she was, once again, bombarded with pillows. **(A/N: Hehehe… my sisters do that to me. I just _had_ to put it in my story.)**

Hermione cast around for her wand and found it on the bedside table.

"Accio pillows!" She cried out, brandishing her wand. Unfortunately, _all _the pillows in the Hospital Wing zoomed towards her and knocked her off the bed. The Weasleys howled with laughter.

"Think it's funny, eh?" Hermione said with a dangerous glint in her eye. They stopped laughing, sensing trouble.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" The pillows shot up into the air and, with Hermione's dictation, began to attack the Weasleys.

"AHHH!" They let out a scream as the pillows whizzed towards them and they started running around the Hospital Wing.

Hermione watched smugly as the Weasleys tried to avoid her pillows.

_Clap! Clap! Clap!_

She whirled around in surprise and saw Remus Lupin laughing and clapping as he watched the Weasleys.

"Oh! You're awake?"

"Yes," He said, still laughing. "It's very hard to stay asleep, no matter how tired you are, when your pillow is suddenly snatched from under your head."

"Oh. Sorry about that." She muttered, blushing slightly. _Wait! Blushing? Why am I blushing? This is my 3rd year teacher for crying out loud! _

_**But he's soo cute!**_

_No! I can't think like that! He was my Professor!_

_**Yes, WAS… 'Was' is the key word there. Remember, right now he's 15. **_

**Just shut up you two!**

Hermione was grateful for the third voice's outburst. Shaking her head slightly to clear her thoughts, she glanced back over towards the Weasleys. Thinking that they had had enough, she waved her wand and muttered,

"Finite,"

The three Weasleys collapsed on the floor, breathing heavily.

"Wha'cha do that for?" Ron asked, glaring at her.

Hermione smiled sweetly.

"What? I just wanted to have a bit of fun."

"Well, I see that you four are wide awake and fully recovered." Professor Dumbledore entered the Hospital Wing and smiled at the sight of the Weasleys on the floor with pillows strewn around them. "Ah, Mr. Lupin! I see that you have recovered as well. If you could, would you mind showing these four Gryffindors to their dorms?"

Remus nodded and motioned them to follow him.

"So, what year are you four in?" He asked, trying to start a conversation.

"We're in se– I mean… We're in fifth year." George almost said seventh before he got an elbow in the ribs, courtesy of Hermione.

"Really? That's the same year as James, Sirius, Peter, and me. I'll have to introduce you to them sometime."

They turned the corner and Hermione saw the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Here we are." Remus said.

"Password?"

"Phoenix feathers," The portrait swung open and Remus led them into the Common Room. "The boys' dormitories are right here," Remus pointed to the staircase that they were standing in front of. "And the girls' dormitories are over there." He pointed a little further on to a second staircase. They, of course, already knew all this, but they couldn't let him know that.

"By the way, what are your names?"

"I'm… erm… Myoniny Geraher **(A/N: Pronounced My-o-NIN-ee JA-ra-her)**.."

"Leon … Wheezy." Said Ron.

"Red… Wheezy." Fred shot Ron a Why-did-you-have-to-pick-such-a-lousy-last-name look.

"Lee Wheezy."

"Well, I'm Remus. Remus Lupin." He then cast a side glance at Hermione, as if he expected her to say something.

"Nice to meet you." They all chorused.

* * *

**A/N: Okay! Hope you liked this chapter. If you did, please click on the little button down there to review... If you didn't, please click on the little button down there to review.. lol. Thanx for reading!**

**- Mitsuki Ashya**


	5. Beaubaxton and Overly Excited Dorm Mates

**A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I've been swamped with homework all week. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Thanks to the people who reviewed. **

**Special thanks to: Stargirl1066lkl for catching my mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP! Stop bugging me about it.. sheesh.**

* * *

Hermione looked up and a girl standing at the top of the girls' staircase caught her attention. Her eyes widened in recognition as she saw the girl from Harry's pictures.

Lily Evans had flaming red hair (much like that of the Weasleys) and emerald green eyes. Everyone was right; Harry did have his mother's eyes. Lily wasn't very tall, but she wasn't noticeably short, either.

"Hey Lily!" Remus said brightly as he saw Lily.

"Have you seen Jam–" Lily paused mid-sentence as she caught sight of Hermione and the Weasleys.

"Lily, this is Myoniny Geraher," He said, pointing to Hermione. "Red, Lee, and Leon Wheezy."

"Hiya!"

"Could you show Myoniny to her dorm? She's in the same year as we are." Remus explained as he led Fred, George, and Ron towards the boys' dormitories.

Lily gave a slight nod of her head and led Hermione up the staircase. Once they entered the dormitories, Hermione was instantly tackled by three large blurs. All four of them landed in a large heap on the ground. Lily, having managed to avoid all of them, bent over the three girls with a big grin on her face.

"Erm, I'm over here you three. But I guess you guys wanted to give Myoniny a warm welcome." She laughed and helped them all up. Once up, the three girls proceeded to tackle Lily, giggling madly.

Hermione, who happened to be the only one standing this time, helped them up once they had finished their bout of laughter.

"Hey, I'm Gina, she's Rebecca, or Becky for short, and this is Angela."

Gina had shoulder length brown hair and bright blue eyes. They were sparkling merrily at the moment. She had a small build and was the shortest of the three girls (not including Lily). Becky had long blonde hair that looked much like Malfoy's. Her eyes were a soft blue, more calm than Gina's, but they still radiated with the same happiness. She had a slender face and small features. Angela had waist-length black hair and warm gray eyes. Her pale skin was flushed with excitement and it looked as if she had been running a marathon.

"Hello, I'm Myoniny Geraher."

"Pleased to meet you!" Angela said happily.

"So, are you new to Hogwarts?" Becky asked curiously.

"Yeah… Lee, Red, Leon, and I all transferred from… Beaubaxtons **(A/N: Is that how you spell it?)**." She said the first school name that came to her head.

Becky squealed in delight and everyone looked at her curiously.

"So, does that mean you know French?" She gushed and Hermione was, for the first time, glad that she had taken the time to learn how to speak French.

"Oui, je peux parler français couramment. (Translation: Yes, I can speak French fluently)."

"Coolios!" Gina said excitedly. "How do you say my name in French?" Hermione looked at her strangely.

"Gina," She said. "That's how you say your name in French, 'Gina'." Lily, Becky, and Angela all laughed. Hermione made a mental note to tell Fred, George, and Ron about going to Beaubaxtons.

"Come on! Let's go down to breakfast." Lily headed down the stairs.

"Did you say breakfast?" Ron was waiting for them downstairs. "Fr – I mean – Red and Lee are already in the Great Hall. They couldn't wait to eat, so Remus showed them the way."

"I'm surprised you didn't go with them." Hermione said jokingly. "I mean, we all know how much you love food."

Ron looked indignant. "And leave you behind? Never." They both burst out laughing and the other four girls looked at them with interest.

"What?" Hermione asked as she caught them looking at her and Ron. Gina shrugged and said,

"Nothing, it's just that you two make a good couple." As they heard this, Ron and Hermione burst out laughing again.

"What's so funny?" Gina asked, a confused look on her face. Why would they laugh about something like that?

"We're not going out." Ron managed to gasp out between bouts of laughter. Hermione finished the explanation for him.

"You see, Ro - I mean - Leonand I are more like brother and sister than anything else. It just wouldn't feel right if we went out." It was at this moment that Ron's stomach started to protest to the lack of food. He grinned sheepishly. "I guess I'm hungry, after all."

"Let's go eat then!" Becky cried enthusiastically. Becky, Angela, and Gina linked arms and skipped out of the portrait hole and down the corridor. Lily laughed and beckoned Ron and Hermione to follow her.

"Come on you two, we had better make sure that they don't get themselves into trouble." She climbed out of the portrait hole while Ron and Hermione followed behind her. _I wonder what we should do when we meet the Marauders.._ Hermione thought pensively.

"Ron," she whispered so that Lily couldn't hear her. "Just to let you know, we come from Beaubaxtons." Seeing his confused look, she elaborated. "I had to tell a white lie about where we come from. We obviously can't tell people that we come from the future, so I said that we came from Beaubaxton." Ron nodded, showing that he understood.

* * *

**A/N: Review! Review! Review!**


	6. Don't get Myoniny ticked off so early in...

**Disclaimer: Do I own Harry Potter? YES! Now give me money! _Sees JKR and her lawyer._ Okay.. I lied... I do not own HP or any other characters...

* * *

**

When they all reached the Great Hall, they saw Sirius, Remus, Fred, George, and Harry… _Wait! Harry?_ Hermione was momentarily confused at seeing Harry back in 1975. Then he looked up and she saw that he had light grey eyes instead of his normal emerald green. _Oh, I get it! That must be James._ Hermione thought that Harry was remarkably like James, from the way he looked (his messy hair), to the way he ate. It was almost like they were twins.

Remus looked up and caught sight of Ron and the girls. He waved them over and Hermione sat down next to him. They were seated so that Fred was facing James, Hermione was facing Sirius, and Ron was facing Remus. Lily sat on the left side of Ron with Peter in front of her. **(A/N: Sorry if that was a bit confusing.)**

"Myoniny, this is James, Peter, and Sirius." Remus pointed to them in order. "James, Peter, and Sirius, this is Myoniny and Leon." Hermione smiled weakly at the Marauders, still trying to get over the shock of how alike Harry and James were. Lily poked her and snickered.

"Why are you staring at James like that? You got a crush already?" Hermione blushed furiously and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ron chuckle.

"No, I don't. I would never even _dream _of liking him. He's not my type." She said, which dealt a considerable blow to James' pride. "I was just thinking about how much he looks like my friend." James looked interested now. "Who's your friend?"

"She means Harry," Ron said, before Hermione could stop him. She gave him a pointed look and he realized his mistake. Lily looked at him curiously. "Harry? Harry doesn't sound like a French name." Hermione inwardly scolded herself for mentioning Harry to them. She inwardly scolded Ron for saying his name.

"Erm… It's not." She said, hurriedly making up a plausible explanation. "He wasn't French, he was from Britain, but moved to France when his parents were killed and he was sent to live with his Aunt and Uncle." Well, it was _sort of _true. She then decided to head off any more discussion of Harry by bringing up a person who wasn't there at the moment. "Where's G – Lee?" Fred shifted uncomfortably in his seat and Hermione's eyes narrowed.

It was at that moment that George chose to enter the Great Hall. He saw them and walked over to where they were sitting. He sat down next to his twin. "Man! I'm _starving_. Aren't you?" He said, trying to make idle chatter. He was avoiding Hermione's eyes, which only confirmed her suspicions.

"Red and Lee, what did you do to the Slytherins?" She asked warily. The Marauders looked at the twins with interest. George muttered under his breath. "Come on… take a drink, will ya?"

"Well, you see –" Fred started to explain but he was cut off by the sudden bang across the Great Hall. It seemed as though he would be saved of an explanation. Hermione whirled around to face the Slytherin tables and saw that all the Slytherins had on pink and purple frilly dresses and a select few had make-up on. These few people included Lucious Malfoy and Severus Snape.

The Marauders and Weasleys howled with laughter, as did most of the Gryffindor table. Hermione, however, was not amused. "Do you realize what you just did?" She hissed venomously. Fred and George looked at her questioningly. "You just changed the past." She finished in a barely audible whisper.

"Lighten up, Myoniny," Ron said teasingly though, secretly, this comment bothered him greatly. If a little thing such as playing a prank can change the past so much, what would happen if… He shivered slightly at the thought of changing the past or, in this case, the future.

James wiped fake tears from his eyes. "That was funny. We have to use that prank sometime in the future." Sirius nodded in agreement. "Where did you get that idea?" he asked the twins. George hesitated. "Erm… a book…" He said lamely. In truth, they had gotten it from the Marauders themselves. The Marauders' map had told them all the pranks that they had pulled when they were in school.

"Come on you guys, we have to get to," Hermione checked her schedule. "Potions." Everybody looked at her incredulously.

"You mean you would rather go to Potions than congratulate us on our wonderful prank?" The twins said, pretending to look hurt. "Yes." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Myoniny is just like Remus." Sirius said dramatically. "No sense of fun!" He took a deep, shuddering breath. "And you _want_ to go to class. That in itself is scary." Hermione and Remus both gave cries of protest.

"What's wrong with wanting to go to class?" Hermione demanded. "I, for one, want to learn as much as I can while I'm here. After all, we only have one more year after this one." The Marauders, not including Remus who was nodding fervently, rolled their eyes.

"Point proven," Sirius said, raising an eyebrow at her. Ron and the twins scoffed at the look that Hermione was giving Sirius. "Come on," She said tartly, picking up her bag. "Let's go to class… _Now!_" The Weasleys jumped up immediately and picked up her stuff.

"What's wrong, mates?" James asked, a bit confused by their sudden change of heart. "I thought you didn't want to go to class."

"We don't," Ron replied simply. "But you don't want to get Myoniny ticked off early in the morning." He explained.

"Why not?" Sirius said flirtatiously, wrapping his arm around Hermione's waist. "Such a pretty little thing." He murmured in her ear. Remus tensed, his eyes flashing. He looked away.

She stiffened slightly at his touch, but kept her voice calm. "Sirius Black, get your arm off me." Sirius grinned broadly, not noticing that Hermione was reaching for her wand. He leaned closer, but by the time he realized that her right arm was moving, it was too late.

"STUPEFY!" Hermione said, quite loudly. The spell hit Sirius and he collapsed on the floor. "You can 'enervate' him later," She said calmly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I am going to class." She left and the Weasleys followed her.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I'm going to start putting the author's note at the bottom. Why? Because I CAN! lol. Anyways, thanx to all the people who reviewed! 4 more people reviewed this time! (not that I'm counting...)**


	7. Potions

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't been updating often. I've been REALLY busy with TAKS. (which is a test that I NEED to pass in order to move up to the next grade level.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.. what more can I say?**

* * *

As Hermione and the Weasleys left the Great Hall, Remus stared at them incredulously. No one had _ever_ dared to hex a Marauder. But then again, they _were_ new and didn't know how things worked around here. _Poor, ignorant Myoniny… _Remus thought sadly. _It's not likely that Sirius will forget this._

It was then that James chose to revive Sirius. The first words that came out of his mouth were quite harsh. "I'll kill her!" He said menacingly. "How _dare_ she hex _me_?"

Remus chuckled and James made a reasonable statement. "Aww, come off it, Sirius. You're just mad because she is the one girl in the whole school who isn't madly in love with you." Sirius looked affronted at his comment. "I'm sorry, mate, but she didn't seem all that interested in _you_ either." He countered, watching as James ruffled his hair up. As he heard what Sirius had said, he stopped messing with his hair and grinned sheepishly.

"I know," he said nonchalantly. He quickly glanced at Lily and everyone at the table knew why he didn't mind Myoniny not liking him. Lily saw him staring and stood up abruptly. She strode off quickly in the direction of the dungeons.

"S'okay, Prongs," Sirius chortled. "There are plenty more fish in Hogwarts." Remus winced at his blatant mistake. "Padfoot, it's 'There's plenty more fish in the sea'." He corrected. Sirius looked at him confusedly.

"What?"

Remus sighed. There just was no getting through to him. "Never mind." He said, letting the subject drop.

Peter, obviously not knowing that Sirius had forgotten about Hermione, suddenly piped up. "I can't believe that she did that! I mean.." He trailed off as Sirius glared at him. He obviously didn't want to be reminded of Hermione. However, letting her hex him and then walk off was completely out of the question.

"Yeah," He said darkly. "We have to teach them a lesson." Sensing trouble, James spoke up. "But not anything dangerous.. Just a few _pranks_." They both looked at Remus for support.

This sounded safe enough to Remus. After thinking it over carefully, he finally relented. "Okay," He sighed wearily. "As long as it's nothing dangerous." James and Sirius grinned. It wasn't often that Remus agreed with their pranking habits. They began whispering excitedly, planning out the prank that they were going to pull on Hermione and the Weasleys. It took nearly all of breakfast for them to come up with a prank that wasn't either dangerous, or already used. When they finally stood up, ready to go, they found that they were the last ones left in the Great Hall.

"We'd better hurry up or Professor Harper will take points off Gryffindor." Remus warned, knowing that the fear of losing house points would spur the others to move faster. As predicted, the Marauders quickened their pace and they soon reached the stairs that led down into the dungeons. They entered and Remus caught sight of Hermione's bushy brown hair. As he saw her, a thought entered his head. It puzzled him greatly, and he wrinkled his brow in thought. _How did she know where the way to class? _He never got a chance to ask her because at that moment, Professor Harper strode into the classroom.

"Everyone take your seats." He snapped. "Open your books to page 337 and begin reading the passage on sleeping droughts." The class opened their books and started reading. Hermione, as usual, was the first one to finish reading. She looked around the room and saw Snape and Malfoy muttering darkly, glancing at the Marauders. _Oh no._ Hermione thought. _I bet they think that the Marauders are the ones who played the prank on them.._ She hoped that nothing would happen as a result of their presence in time.

After everyone was finished reading, Professor Harper instructed them to start brewing a mild sleeping potion. Ron and Hermione worked at one cauldron, while Fred and George worked at the one beside them.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang and a shriek. Hermione whirled around to face where the sound was coming from and saw Remus and Peter's cauldron sizzling dangerously. The Professor, however, seemed not to have noticed the disruption of his class. Seeing that they would receive no help from the Professor, Hermione rushed over to the cauldron, picked up some asphodel roots, and dumped them in the ruined potion. As soon as the roots hit the potion, it stopped sizzling. She waited exactly one minute and stirred the potion counterclockwise three times. The potion, once again, returned to the blue hue it was supposed to be. Everyone sighed in relief and Hermione took her seat. As she sat down, Professor Harper glanced up from his work. "What were you doing out of your seat Miss...?" He trailed off, looking at her.

"Geraher." Hermione supplied easily. "Myoniny Geraher." Professor Harper cleared his throat loudly. "Well, Miss Geraher, what were you doing out of your seat?" He demanded. Hermione was about to explain when he stopped her. "It looks to me like you need to concentrate more on your potions skills than your social skills." He said coolly. "Miss Geraher, would you kindly work with Mr. Snape. Mr. Malfoy, you can work with her _former_ partner." All four of them were about to protest, but Harper silenced them with a cold look. Muttering darkly, Lucious Malfoy headed over towards where Ron was standing and Hermione made her way over to the cauldron that he had recently deserted. Barely sparing a glance at Snape, she set her things down and began to work on the potion. About halfway through, the silence between her and Snape was broken. "How did you know how to do that?" He hissed softly. Hermione gazed at him with a blank look. "Do what?" she asked, momentarily confused. "How did you know what to add into their potion so that it wouldn't become a dangerous acid?" He elaborated.

"Oh, that." Hermione said, returning her attention to the potion. In truth, it had been Snape himself who had told her what to do when someone put a dung bomb in a potion. "Well, I read it somewhere in a book." She said reasonably, hoping he didn't ask her which book. "Oh," he said and fell silent once more for the remainder of the class period.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to all the people who reviewed! **


End file.
